Naruto the Darkness Demon Dragon Slayer, son of Diabolos
by KamenriderSentaiYuGiOh
Summary: no Summary yet
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys sorry for not keeping up with my updates that's on me because stuff at my house been a little plus my thoughts on my kinda went wild sometime but i will update soon and sorry for the wait and I thought of a story of Naruto the darkness demon dragon slayer and his father is going be** **Diabolos, King of the Abyss because to me he's a awesome and plus to me he's looks like a good demon dragon to use for this story**

 **let me tell what naruto darkness** **magic** **can do, I have a** **thought of doing like a natsu fire magic you know the one when his fire** **destroy** **what ever it touches** **but it also drain** **energy from his** **enemies like charka , magic ,** **stamina ,etc.**

 **also thinking about giving** **Diabolos a human form, his human form is going to be** **sirzechs gremory from highschool dxd** **anime but with black hair and red eyes** **and naruto the** **ability to transform into** **Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair why?** **... because I want to and plus i like the artwork on him and as for his dragon force thinking of humanoid version of Darkest Diabolos but the face is more a mask/helmet**

 **Naruto** **magic attack well be similar to stings but black**

 **Naruto mother & Diabolos wife is Mirajane strauss**

 **I'm also thinking of naruto using take over with the personas from the persona series**

 **as for clothing he's going to a** **He wears a black robe with white fur trimming over a blue turtleneck shirt along with two decorative necklaces. He also wears finger-less black gloves(shin-ah outfit) also Naruto is going to have black hair with white highlight in it and blue dragon-like eyes**

 **here some spells for Naruto I got from** **Tales of Fairy Tail Wiki and I made my own to.**

 **Spells**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's Iron Fist: The user surrounds their fist with Darkness, and punches the target sending them flying with brute force.**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's Wing Attack: By covering their arms, the user releases two long tail whips from him and slashes them in front of him. Good when fighting a group of enemies.**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's Roar: The user breaths in Darkness, and releases a Dark Beam from their mouth.**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's Claw:** **The user gathers Darkness in their hand and fires it at their opponent, engraving a stigma into their skin, thus restricting their powers.**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's Darkest Barrage: the user first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Darkness is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between the user's fingers. At this point, the Darkness Demon Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage.**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's** **Soul Extinctor: The spell initiates as** **Darkness Demon Dragon** **focuses her/his magical power into the space between her hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex. When released, it is a large blast of dark energy that is capable of blocking out the sky .**

 **Advanced Spells:Demon Dragon Slayer Secret Arts**

 **Dark Death: 7 Layered Explosive Death Cannon: The user's arms are filled with a huge amount of energy and then, by clapping them together, it sends a shot of explosive Dark Energy aiming at the target.**

 **Darkness Demon Dragon's wrath: the user** **initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of darkness gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of darkness. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves the user unharmed**

 **Dark Hell: Twin Death Fang Barrage: The user has their hands in a fang shaped position, and then attacks the target rapidly, and on the final blow, it sends them flying with a enormous amount of force.**

 **Darkness shot: Darkness** **Bullet Hell:** **The user can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from hundreds to thousands to millions) of darkness energy spheres , around their target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Users most likely have a complex strategy and pattern to confuse their opponent and limit their movement.**

 **Hell's Rage: Dark Possession: The user grabs a hold of the target's face, and implants a small amount of Darkness, causing the target to go insane and witnessing true fear which makes the target go into submission.**

 **any way tell me you think about this story and if you want give me more Ideas for Naruto attacks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing but ideal of this story**

 **hey guys and girls, welcome to** **CHAPTER 1**

 **I'm going to tell how this story might go, I might have Naruto and his team who I might call fairy** **Legends have them go to different anime world like RWBY or,shinobi** **Naruto-verse but that Naruto is a girl and kushina and minto are alive and might have some other changes as well**

 **why? because it be different at least a bit**

 **Naruto teammates are going be**

 **natsu and lucy daughter: natsumi**

 **Gray and juvia daughter : Yuki**

 **erza and jellal son: raiser**

 **gajeel and levy daughter: ermine**

 **CHAPTER 1 Naruto Strauss and the team**

Ah, what a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Fiore the sun is shining,the birds are singing,the flower are blooming and, five young teens who was taking out Dark guild members left and right, what a peaceful day...

...

...wait... **WHAT THE _HELL?!_**

" **Darkness Demon Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** "

" **Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

" **Solid Script: Bullet!** "

" **Pleiades!** "

"who are these monster?!" yelled a scared fat Dark mage who has fallen on to his butt, he is trying and failing to not to pee himself as well trying to get up on to his feet as he sees his guild members getting destroyed.

one the other dark mages sees a the fairy tail symbol on the "monsters"

"Crap! there from Fairy Tail,run for it!" He yelled he and the other dark mages try to run for it.

well they "try" and they failed

"I don't think so!" the Group of Dark mages hears males voice said " **Darkness Demon Dragon's Darkest Barrage** "

The Dark Mages were attack repeatedly black beams **(think of sting's** **Holy Ray)** after that was over, the dark mages were all knocked out

"well this lot easier mission than I thought it would be" the male voice said with sweat-drop showing a teen who is wearing a black robe with white fur trimming over a blue turtleneck shirt along with two decorative necklaces. He also wears finger-less black gloves(shin-ah outfit)and he also have black hair with white highlight in it and blue dragon-like eyes

"Hey Naruto-Kun were all done taking out Dark mages" Said a Female voice

"thanks for telling me Natsumi-chan "the now named Naruto says as he turn his to her to see a girl around his age with pink hair done in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her loose, she had black eyes, she was wearing outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open with and untucked showing she's wearing a black tank top under it,and she had voluptuous body figure ,gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches her knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties. (Female version of Natsu's outft)

 **(this young lad is Naruto Strauss, 17 years old and is a SS-rank mage of Fairy Tail he uses Darkness Demon Dragon Slayer magic and I also uses take-over magic, who only my mother is the only one to surpass me, his mother is Mirajane** **Strauss the "She Demon" of Fairy tail and has for his Father is Diabolos Strauss the Darkness Demon Dragon, the king of the Abyss yeah his dads a Demon Dragon and before you say anything he's one of the few dragon that can transform into a human. T** **he young lady with the pink hair is Natsumi Dragneel, she id 16 years old but she's a S-rank mage of Fairy Tail, she uses Fire Dragon slayer magic which she learned from her father Natsu Dragneel the "salamander",her mother is Lucy Dragneel who she learn from to use the gate key, and naruto's girlfriend, she's known as the "Fire Princess of destruction" as like her father is very destructive in fights, While Naruto is called "Prince of the Darkness" for his mastery over** **Darkness Demon Dragon Slayer magic** **)**

"well you two love birds hurry up already" another female voice was but this one sounded annoyed, Naruto and Natsumi turn to see a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. her ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each Her shoulder-length black hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs,also sports four studs on each of his forearms, she she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings and black pants(konan's outfit without the cloak) " how about after we finish this you can suck each others face later" she grin as the two couple were trying protest to that statement with faces so red that a makes tomato green in envy but couldn't as they kept stuttering.

 **(this is E** **rmine RedFox,17 years old and she also S-rank mage of Fairy Tail she uses** **Solid Script and** **Jutsu Shiki, she was taught by her mother levy RedFox in** **Solid Script** **and her Teacher Freed in** **Jutsu Shiki. her father is Gajeel who teach her to use** **Iron Dragon slayer magic** **,she known by her hot tempter but is better known for her** **strategies, she called the second coming of the** **Fairy Tactician,also best friend and rival to** **Natsumi** **)**

"Now,now mine-chan" said a male voice that sounds amuse by this " don't want to tease them too much or they might died of embarrassment" group of three turn their heads to the voice and find a teen around there age, he had short blue hair with red tips on the end, brown eyes, he was wearing black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side(Kirito's clothes).

 **(this Raiser** **Fernandes, 16 years old and he like naruto is a SS-rank mage of Fairy Tail, his parent are Jellal and Erza** **Fernandes, he's known for his** **Heavenly Body Magic as well Requip: The Knight,** **Sword Magic and Telekinesis he's known as the heavenly Fairy prince and Ermine's boyfriend)**

"But It's so much fun teasing them, Rai-kun, I mean look" she said grinning as she points to the blushing Dragon couple"their redder than Tomatoes!" she laughed as Naruto and Natsumi glare halfheartedly at her still blushing as she laughs harder,Raiser shook his head and chuckle amuse by this.

after a few minutes Naruto got his blushing in control along with Natsumi"Anyway"he said getting the three attention" where are Yuki and Aiko"


End file.
